


The Snow Day

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: If we are friends who have known for a long time.





	The Snow Day

“砰！”

汉克·安德森家中

那支躺在桌子上，原本属于警探的左轮正被他的仿生人紧紧握着。空气中弥漫着的淡淡火药味，说明方才那声兀然的巨响，来自于枪支走火。

警探穿着件印着底特律警局的灰扑扑卫衣，那双往日里深蓝得如同晴朗星夜和天鹅绒，总是带着不在意和淡然的灰蓝色眼睛，此时满是颓然，又带着难以掩饰的灰寂。

阴翳和灰霾将深沉的夜空笼罩而上，毫无生机和希望的颜色。

康纳见过汉克·安德森这种模样。

当时他不过是个听话的协助者，安德森警官叫他做什么，他就做什么，他们破过数不清的案子，抓了数不清的毒贩，杀人犯，或者奇奇怪怪的罪人。

然后厄难突降。

他看着汉克那耀眼的褐金色短发慢慢染上霜星，慢慢变成银灰色，那闪耀着让他心醉光芒的深蓝色眼睛慢慢黯淡，在深处开始不讲理地藏起他无法打破的坚冰。

即便他们之间什么都干过，除了给对方带上婚戒以外。

银发警探盯着那支尚冒着硝烟的老银色左轮，抬眼瞧着跟着自己多年的搭档。

“Why？”

他开口打破了这冗长难耐的寂静，如果搭档没有夺走左轮，或许解脱已经被他紧握手中了。

“已经够久了。”

那个家伙话里带着悲戚的味道，这么说着。汉克·安德森在一瞬间想到，若是现在他自我了断失败，康纳都会用这种他许久不曾听过的哀伤语气，那么想必，在他死亡之时，这支左轮立即就会被填装上另一枚子弹，然后扣响第二发。

但现在这样的念头也只能在警探被凛冽寒风冻僵的心间停留上仅仅一瞬。

“别再逃跑了，老朋友。应该面对自己了。”

Old friend，真是负担够沉重的词。

“面对什么，面对这个只能用酒精来麻痹自己的老混蛋吗？康纳。”

警探头一偏，平淡的语调让无往不胜的谈判专家陷入困局。

“我觉得自己够糟了，我也不希望你继续和我在一块儿。你身上的那些光，让我看到了希望的同时，也让我看见了被光照亮的自己。我已经千疮百孔了，小子。”

灰色的目光落上桌面，锁在仿生人握着枪的手指上。

那让康纳产生了指节被灼伤的错觉。

“没有光，汉克。那些所谓的自由之光和我无关，它们没有变成我活下去的理由。汉克。你才是。”他缓缓开口，却没能压抑住自己将手别到身后的意图。

“革命的暂时成功，仿生人的觉醒，我的……不…还有即将再次爆发的战争，这些和你比起来，毫无重要性，副队长。”

康纳干脆将还在占用大量数据的分析进程甩到后台，因为无论他的搭档想用什么方式在他面前自杀，他都有百分百的把握阻止。

“怎么，你想说你根本不是在耶利哥异常的，是在那更早前，因为什么什么你胡编出来的事件，来阻止我？别傻了，小猎犬。”

那奇怪的昵称让康纳眉头一皱。

“你以为我看不出来你在我身边的变化？我连你在几年前突破防火墙，和抹杀禁锢自己的AI后，第二天跟我说的第一句话都记得清清楚楚。「早安，汉克，今天真是个令人开心的早晨，介意给我一个上班前的拥抱吗？」”

那叙述的语气实在不让他喜欢，但康纳也对汉克知道比自己意料之中更多的东西不感意外，他知道警探遭遇的，那么安德森副队长知道他的一切也理所当然。

“我不意外你会知道。…副队长。”

因为寻死之徒也不会因为这些被强行系紧的羁绊绳索而停下脚步。

“强烈的依赖既会叫人感到欣慰，更会叫人为这负担感到沉重的压力，孩子。有时候这会很自私。”低沉的声音带着酒精之后的微微沙哑，甚至还有些笑意。康纳实在不喜欢桌前的男人这种腔调。

像在嘲笑他什么都做不了，像在暗示他救不了他。

“如果自私能让你和我一起活下去，我不介意变得更自私。汉克，因为我除了你，什么都没有。”

“为了这个最高优先级的任务，我什么都做得出来。”

但这种带着威胁意味的话，倒是没能带起警探任何的一丝反感。

因为康纳不会干什么出格的事情，一向如此。

在互相熟悉过头后，逼迫只会是软刺，划伤不了任何人。

即便今天晚上他差点杀了自己，即便作为代替，那颗子弹射穿了康纳的手掌，现在受损处还在慢慢往地上滴蓝血。

“……很多时候，我真羡慕你可以直接说出这些话。就像在很久之前那个小子跑走的天台上，我连一句感谢也说不出来。”

警探哼了声，带着自嘲的浅笑着，康纳知道那笑声里没带上温度。

“但是你让我感受到了，汉克。这并没有关系。如果我费尽一切去拥抱的这颗寂然的心脏难以回暖，那么至少让我陪在你身边。”

他将左轮放在桌上，汉克·安德森绝对抢不到的距离。然后坐上那个依旧靠坐在椅子上的警探大腿，张开手臂搂住自己的搭档。在厨房那个暖得犯蠢的灯光里。

“直到你有勇气继续活下去。但这不是终点，那之后，我还有很多帐要跟你算，混账警官。”

“随你的便吧。我不会再赶你走了。”

汉克耸耸肩。

这场对峙他输了。败者自然得接受赢家的要求。

开玩笑的，哪有所谓输赢，只有拿着凿子，一直在破除坚冰的蠢蛋。

“那么至少试试看我的建议，汉克。”

真是不讲理，但他会接受，无论康纳说什么。因为腿上的小子又拿着凿子，把冻着他的冰川凿塌了一块，尽管那冰川几次要将这个仿生人冻僵，但康纳从来没有停下来过，从来没有。

“至少不要再尝试任何性质的自杀了，可以吗？是时候了，过去的就让它过去吧，老朋友，你不能活在以前的阴影里。”搂着他的家伙在偷偷摸摸揉他脑袋上乱糟糟的银发。“但说得简单，我知道这有多难以克服，我会陪着你。直到你觉得生活确实没有他妈的那么狗屎。”

“我答应你。”

当晚，安德森副队长那支拿来玩俄罗斯转盘的左轮就被康纳没收了。

一个吻落上银发警探低着的头上。

在这种时候，性不是什么奖励，也不算什么安慰，有人暗示，有人首肯，那么自然水到渠成。

汉克·安德森没有拒绝搭档带着某些掩饰不住的后怕意味，在他唇角略显湿润的索吻，也没有伸手去抹去康纳忍不住滑落下颌的泪水，任它们滴上自己被星点的蓝血染黑的卫衣。

那些吻伴着康纳轻轻颤着的睫毛，在两人唇分离时带出轻轻地水渍声，角落里被枪声惊骇得依旧时不时低吼的相扑听见了，摇着尾巴跑进自己窝里便安心趴了下去。

“啾……啾…呜…啾啧……”

有人在忍不住啜泣，甚至在接吻时因此错失了几次深吻的机会，但有人开始反过来揉揉搭档的脑袋，抵着他的额头，亲吻他止不住泪水的眼角，为开始回暖和砰砰跳动着的心脏搂紧那个总是被衬衫和制服，或者他的旧衣服包裹着的麦色脖颈。

康纳带着潮湿泪水的吻从他嘴角滑下，轻触他耳尖，偷舐耳廓，在发觉他没能忍住而红起的耳根后带着偷乐的鼻音，不管不顾地把水迹蹭上男人半长的胡茬，咕哝着亲吻警探满是乱糟糟银白胡子的下巴。

吻慢慢挪至脖颈，他的搭档像只带着目的得逞的雀跃小野兽，伸出敏感的舌头舔上银发警探脖子上动脉微跳着的地方，像以前安德森副队长对自己做的一样在衣服遮不住的地方留下殷红的吻痕，宣告所有，或者倾泻无法克制的欲望和迟来的怒意。

那在银发男人肩上落下的带着刺痛的见血牙印也同样如此，在RK800带着占有味道的轻吻和舌尖安抚的舔舐里，痛苦被情欲，和悄然漫开，宛如慢慢热好的酒液般醇熟醉人的情感，一同融进愈发躁热的血液里。

“啾…啾啧，嗯……汉克…啾啾…”仿生人从忙于在人类皮肤上留下吻痕的唇间落下浅浅的呻吟，他深深明白危险已过，压力消去后束缚不住的情感只让康纳急于让这个男人属于自己。

“呼……康纳…你真是个混蛋…”

警探的喘息无法自拔地染上情热的沙哑，他抓住打算吻向自己下腹的仿生人那散开来的柔软褐发，就封住伶俐的唇舌，将急切献上自己滋味的敏锐舌尖吮得瘫软，咽下那些两人混杂在一块儿的唾液，一次又一次地在唇分离时，呼出灼热的气息，然后一次又一次地将唇覆上，宣泄那些情人之间永远抹消不去的情爱欲望。

“谁又不是呢，汉克·安德森。”

在被副队长扔上床铺时，衬衫领口大开，裤子被解开扣子而露出胯间灰色内裤的康纳眼睛带着强烈的欲望，半眯着，蒙着情欲的水雾，却又如此锐利地直接看到了他的心底，拿明显在惹火的腔调如此淡淡的说着。

“所以混蛋配混蛋，我们活该呆在一起，是不是？”

警探也拿嘲讽的语气，脱下卫衣甩到一边，就抓住康纳的两只手腕把搭档压在身下，扯下包裹着半勃起性器的棉质灰色内裤，看着流出湿润前液，将内裤布料也濡湿一小块的淡粉色肉棒，嘴角一扯，像是输了却被塞满筹码的赌徒，半阖着眼轻笑着。

“没错，我们活该厮守终身，老混账。”

康纳从不打算在这种时候发蠢地克制自己的欲望，汉克的视线只让他的性器颤抖着完全硬了起来，流下更多透明的液体，在被警探握住的时候忍不住磨蹭那带着茧子的柔软皮肤，把粘稠的东西蹭满男人的手掌，然后就着如此的湿滑操弄那个温暖的掌心。

但警探不打算让搭档如此便眯着眼简简单单的射出来，他抽开康纳借以抚慰自己的手掌，张口将那支抖动着的性器纳入口腔，多余的唾液淌下康纳股间，滴上小腹，在深喉后他的仿生人即将射精时轻轻一咬敏感的冠状边缘，康纳只是闷闷地哼了声，就被这突然而来的痛楚逼回了蓄势待发的精液，连身体也软了下来。

他被没能射出来的感觉逼得再次淌下泪水，在床上一翻身就将性器从警探口中抽离，手指一勾裤腰将内裤一同扯下。康纳翘着屁股，后穴张合着溢出润滑剂，就把自己闷在枕头里，拿带着哭腔的声音吼着。

“操我…汉克…！”

得到的回应是在他的心快要在等待里彻底凉透前，炽热的肉棒抵住穴口，令他血脉偾张的触感。

“操你的，混帐！”

性实在不算是最让他安心的东西，但至少在这一刻，康纳确实把恐惧压抑而下，处理器和数据流之间皆是满足感，同警探操上他前列腺时被猛烈冲击上处理器的快感一起，让康纳呜咽着流出泪水，在被翻过身来，小腿勾住警探腰身的时候将精液射上汉克微汗的小腹。

半透明发白的精液让汉克·安德森下腹一紧，硬得发胀的性器操开绞紧自己的肠壁，将过量的润滑剂挤出搭档被完全撑开的紧致后穴，在硕大的肉棒完全操进甬道深处时慢慢抽出，伴着康纳长长的呻吟狠狠整根操回那个渴求着他的小穴。他们好久没做了，也许有三四个月，或者两个月，被警探灰暗的情绪阻碍着的不单是两人之间的关系，肉体产生的生疏感也让这次难得的性爱变成稍加火星便激烈燃烧的干柴堆，让被抛弃已久的情感涌回极寒的海域，被床第之间的情欲和耳鬓厮磨的热流悄然回暖。

康纳的后背开始蒙上薄汗，警探的性器抽出间甚至因为久不做爱而带出了微微的粉色肠肉，在润滑剂和汉克有时高潮射进小穴内的大股精液那湿润的水光里加快抽插速度，将薄薄的润滑剂打成泡沫，满溢在红肿着的穴口。

他早就在汉克把一股股精液射进自己肠道的时候就满足地又高潮了一次，腿间满是混杂着精液，汗水或者润滑剂的半透明液体，被单上也早溅上了他一次又一次射出的精液，快感和强烈的欲望被满足的快乐感，让康纳做爱时的敏感度提高了好几倍，在腿被压成M字，警探通红的肉棒直操到发麻的敏感点时，湿答答的性器再次吐出稀薄的液体，滴上康纳沾着各种液体的小腹。

以至于在被警探搂着腰，托着屁股操到褐色的眼睛直失神，伶俐的唇舌也半张着，露着微微的舌尖，半软的性器什么也射不出来的时候，康纳才发现自己手腕不知什么时候被绑上了黑色的领带止住蓝血，沾着些白浊的精液，他沙哑绵软地叫着床，在屁股又被操射进一股淡淡精液的时候无力地干性高潮，浅浅吻了一下警探的嘴唇，便休眠了去。

第二天他是在一声巨大的肚子咕噜声里醒来的。而直到光学组件完全适应黑暗，康纳才发现他们裹着满是干掉的糟糕液体的毯子躺在床底，整个房间都是性事后精液和体液的暧昧味道。

咕噜声自然是来自还在轻轻呼吸，甚至翻身慢悠悠挠了挠光溜溜下身的汉克·安德森，他身边那个操了他高潮好几次的混球老警探。

康纳实在懒得开启分析模块去看自己屁股的情况，随便叫了个外卖，就打开空调，踹掉那糟糕的毯子，继续抱住床底的搭档睡回笼觉去了。

反正汉克翘掉了上午的班，现在是12:11，再睡个一小时，福勒队长的电话就会叫醒副队长。

大概到时候他的搭档就会把下午的班给翘了，然后对满屋子的性爱痕迹脸红，催促他一起帮忙打扫。

什么活该在一块儿。没有给对方婚戒只不过是个无聊的借口。

因为无需证明，他们也将和彼此这个混账搭档挥霍余生。

康纳哼了声，在又一次抬头磕到床板后，拖着打鼾的银发警探离开床底，思索着拿自己攒着的薪水去直接买个铂金戒指，找个近日求婚算了，然后继续慢慢解搭档的心结。

殊不知警探那原本坚固的冰川早已不知不觉崩塌了大半。


End file.
